dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Most Loved and Talented!
Most Loved and Talented! is a Disney Channel Original Movie. It aired in April 11, 1997. It is directed by Kenny Ortega. Cast * Britney Spears as Cleo Sanders * Justin Timberlake as Andrew Jenkins * Christina Aguilera as Lisa Jensen * JC Chasez as Thomas Mitchell * Monique Coleman as Mandy Ford * Romi Dames as Ashley Johnson * Hallie Todd as Mary Sanders * Phill Lewis as Jerry Halloran * Lee Thompson Young as Shane Brooks * Patrick Levis as James McKnight * Hilary Duff as Lilly Sanders Plot A 14-year-old girl, Cleo Sanders, wishes to be a music star because she has a great voice. Her mother, Mary, tells her that she'll be the big sensation in the future ("It's Time, It's Time!"). Cleo's best friend, Lisa Jensen, tells her that the school is organizing the talent competition and it'll be in two weeks. Cleo and Lisa sign to the competition. Their rivals, Mandy and Ashley, have also signed to the competition. There are two new guys in school, Andrew Jenkins and Thomas Mitchell. Cleo gets a crush on Andrew and Lisa gets a crush on Thomas. Cleo and Lisa write a song and practice it during rehearsals for the competition. They find out that Andrew and Thomas have also signed to the competition and formed a band. Cleo finds out that Mandy also has a crush on Andrew. They begin a huge fight. Cleo challenges Mandy to say who can sing better. It turns out that Mandy is a terrible singer. Meanwhile, Shane and James ask Andrew and Thomas that if they can be in their band and they agree. A few days later, Cleo meets up with Andrew and tells him that she loves him. Andrew tells Cleo that he also had feelings for her since he met her. Cleo and Andrew become a couple, making Mandy jealous. Meanwhile, Lisa tries to get close to Thomas, but is unable to do it. Thomas notices that Lisa is trying to get close to him. The next day, Mandy hatches a plan to split Cleo and Andrew. She tricks Cleo that Andrew has another girlfriend. Cleo believes her and breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Thomas sings a song to Lisa to show that he has feelings for her ("The One"). Thomas and Lisa become a couple. Later on, Lisa meets up with Cleo who tells her that she broke up with Andrew. Meanwhile, Andrew is heartbroken and confused why Cleo broke up with him. Thomas tells Andrew that there has to be a misunderstanding. The next day, Lisa overhears Mandy telling Ashley that she has Andrew for herself. Meanwhile, Cleo writes a song about her heartbreak ("I Love You"). Andrew does the same ("She's My Soul"). Lisa meets them up and tells them that Mandy is the cause of their breakup because she wanted Andrew for herself. Cleo and Andrew make up and get back together. A few days later, the talent competition has begun. Mandy and Ashley are first. Much to Cleo and Lisa's surprise, they're great ("Great, Great, Great!"). Lisa feels something strange and exposes that Mandy and Ashley were cheating. Mandy and Ashley are disqualified. It's Andrew, Thomas, Shane and James' turn. They're great ("Hey!"). Now it's Cleo and Lisa's turn and they're also fantastic ("Time to Show!"). When the principal, Jerry Halloran, is about to say who is the winner, Cleo tells him that there's only one song to do. Cleo and Andrew sing a song that they wrote ("Together"). They win the competition. Mandy becomes totally angry because Cleo now has Andrew. In the end, Cleo and Andrew invite everyone to perform a song together ("On This Day!"). Songs The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records in the same day as the film. 1. Together (Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake) 2. It's Time, It's Time! (Britney Spears) 3. Time to Show! (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera) 4. Great, Great, Great! (Monique Coleman, Lindy Booth) 5. On This Day! (The Whole Cast) 6. The One (JC Chasez) 7. She's My Soul (Justin Timberlake) 8. I Love You (Britney Spears) 9. Hey! (Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez, Lee Thompson Young, Patrick Levis) 10. You And Me (Christina Aguilera) 11. Beautiful (Monique Coleman) Singles 1. Together - April 11, 1997